


Lost at Sea

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian enlist Ariel's help after Blackbeard steals Baelfire and the Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Baelfire and Belle Ran Into Blackbeard They didn't know what to do. the pirate was Only interested in Baelfire though,Something that confused the duo.  
he almost had them,but they managed to escape,only for baelfire to be alone and that's when Blackbeard's men made a move on Baelfire.  
Knocked unconscious and bound with rope and a bag put over his head,Memories from a life long gone crept back.  
Thankfully while rescuing Henry in Neverland,Baelfire and his pirate (as he remembered Emma and Regina phrasing it.) Made up and began to rekindle their once lost love.  
Next thing Bae knows,he's been told to start climbing up a rope ladder.  
Once he's aboard the ship,the sack is taken off his head,his curls falling into his face and covering his eyes.  
he looks around the ship,that voice in his ear,Promising things he knows he shouldn't want at that age. * It's a Pirate's life for you,M'boy.* He whips his head around.  
"Killian!" Baelfire says out loud. The Men around him Laugh and one places his Big meaty hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I Know no one by that name,boy." A Man Says.  
Baelfire turns to the front and he's met by Blackbeard's Face. "Blackbeard!" Baelfire said backing away."It's Been awhile Baelfire,who is killian?" The Pirate asks.  
"What do you want with me?"Baelfire asks. "Your Mine Now." Blackbeard says Grabbing Baelfire By The Arm.  
*Present Day*  
"I Helped you find your Prince." killian told Ariel."Now You Can Help me find mine." Eric looked at Killian and Ariel.  
"What Kingdom does he Rule over?"Ariel asked. "It's More then a Kingdom." Killian said looking off."It's Neverland."  
"Oh yeah,I forgot."Ariel Said."I'll- We'll Help you find him." The Trio Set off to find Dorinda, A Mermaid that Ariel was friends with before she married eric.  
Once they Got to the Lagoon,Ariel started singing and that's when Dorinda Popped out of the water.  
A Brown skinned girl with a Orange tail Hopped on to the rock in front of the sand.  
"Ariel,how are you my love?" Dorinda Asked. "I'm Good,i Have A question to ask." Ariel explained. "Fire Away." Dorinda Coaxed.  
"Have you seen A Ship recently?" Ariel Asked. "Yes,It was the jolly roger. "Dorinda Answered. "Are you sure it was the Jolly Roger?" Killian Asked.  
"I'd Never Forget A Ship like that."Dorinda Said. "Is It Still Out There?"Killian asked. "Yes,it took my sister,Aquanetta." Dorinda Said.  
"Love,i will bring your Sister Back."Killian said."Ariel,are you ready?"

"do You Mind staying here with Dory?" Ariel asked Eric. "No,go Help your friend." eric said.  
Killian And Ariel were on their way. the walked through the jungle until they got to a Boat. "Let's Go Save My Boy." Killian said.  
Baelfire and Aqua walked through the Corridor. "So that was your old room?"Aquanetta Asked.  
"Yes,since Blackbeard has kept me hostage." Baelfire Explained,"this has been the longest i've stayed in there."  
"We'll be saved."Aqua said. on the deck blackbeard was steering the ship,while some of the crew were playing cards.  
Baelfire and Aquanetta walked out onto the deck."Boy,Come here."Blackbeard said. Baelfire walked over to him.  
"Who do you belong to?" He asked. Baelfire Kept Quiet. "I Said Who Do you belong to?"

"He Belongs TO No one,Least of all you." A Voice said.

Bae,Aqua and Blackbeard looked over to See Killian wearing armor and Holding out his sword.

Ariel jumped off the edge and ran over to baelfire. "Hey bae,how are you?" she asked hugging her friend.  
Killian jumped down off the edge and came over to Blackbeard."You stole my ship and my boy."Killian said."Prepare to die"  
"If you want them back,Take them." Blackbeard said unsheathing his sword and striking at killian.  
Killian and Blackbeard clashed their swords. the two men slashing at one another their swords' clangs filling their air.

killian strikes Blackbeard down and plunges his Sword into the other man's chest.

he turns it, Blackbeard hissing in pain. then he falls back his lifeless eyes staring back at killian.

"That's was for Baelfire and Me Ship." Killian says pulling his sword out of Blackbeard's chest.

Killian turns around and looks down at Baelfire. "You've come to rescue me?"Baelfire asked.  
"Bae,your my world."Killian said." I can't see meself without you."  
"Where's Blackbeard?" Baelfire asked. "Don't worry about him,Your Safe now."Killian said."You didn't think i'd let go of you that easy,did you boy?"  
Baelfire smiled for the first time in month."No,I Always knew you'd rescue me."Baelfire said.  
"I Love you,Bae." Killian said. "I Love you too,killian."Baelfire responded.  
"Hi Ariel." Baelfire greeted as he hugged her."it's been so long." Ariel smiled at her old friend."I'm glad to see you two back together."  
When the ship stopped,Eric was waiting for them."Hi baelfire,Good to see you." Eric said. "Good to see you as well." Baelfire told the prince.  
Aqua got off the ship and ran to her sister giving her a giant hug. "Thank you,guys."Dorinda said."Thank you for bringing my sister back to me."  
"It was Nothing."Killian said."Well,were off." The ship moved on from the island. "You guys got a place you'd like us to drop you off at?" Baelfire asked.  
"We thought we'd stay with you two for awhile." Eric said smiling. "Do you mind?" Bae asked Killian. "Not at all." Killian said."Stay with us as long as you like."  
"That sounds wonderful."Ariel said.I Know we'll be so happy together."


	2. Baelfire and Blackbeard's first Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bae remembers when he first crossed paths with Blackbeard.  
> The Gang Returns home.

water was Splashed onto Baelfire and he woke up. "Who are you?"The Man asked.  
his hair was shiny and black,His Beard plat twisted into braids.  
the last time he had seen anyone dressed like this was when he met killian.  
He'd been thinking about the man alot lately,especially when he had that look on his face as felix and the others took him away.  
"I'm going to ask you again boy." The Man Said."who are you?" Baelfire was getting so tired of this."Baelfire,My Name Is Baelfire." He said Tired of it all.  
"Well Baelfire,Welcome aboard The Queen Anne's Revenge."He said smiling."you won't be getting off this ship anytime soon."  
"What's your name,Pirate?"Baelfire asked."He felt defiant,he Felt Hollow. "Watch that Tone,Boy."The Man said."The Name is Edward Teach,Captain Edward Teach."  
He didn't want to see another Pirate for as Long as he lived. "Well Captain Teach,You can drop me off at the Nearest port." Bae said Crossin his arms.  
He Loved him,Bae was Sure of it,he felt it in his soul.But Obviously bae wasn't meant to find Love.  
"how did you find your way to Neverland? "Baelfire asked. "With One of these."Blackbeard said as he held up A Magic Bean.  
*End Flashback*  
"So that's how you escaped."Ariel Said."Blackbeard gave you passage out of neverland."  
"Yes,Then I just started trying to live my life,but of Course fate had other plans." Baelfire said."Like reuniting you with Killian?"Ariel asked.  
"Yes like reuniting me with killian,I Realized that I missed Him and That I Missed Us." Baelfire said.  
"Bae."Killian said. Baelfire and Ariel looked up at Killian."Where's eric?" Ariel asked.  
"He's Steering the ship."Killian answered. "I Need to speak with bae." Ariel looked between them and Smiled."I'll Go see if eric needs me."  
"Love, let us adjourn to my quarters."Killian said holding out his hand. baelfire took it and they left to the Captain's Quarters.  
Baelfire got undressed and started to undress Killian then he wrapped his arms around Killian's neck.  
"I Missed you,Love" Killian said resting his hands on baelfire's Hips.  
"I Just wanna Lay In bed."Bae Said. He Pulled Killian with him toward the bed and laid down.  
"Killi,Can you promise me something?" Baelfire asked. "Anything love."Killian answered.  
"Promise me we'll be together forever" Bae said. " As Long as I'm alive,we'll be together."Killian said.  
Killian was fast asleep,his soft breathing and the push and pull of the waves,lulling Bae to sleep.  
Baelfire and Killian were woken up by the Sounds of Smee Yelling "Land Ho!"  
Bae and Killian walked out of the cabin and onto the deck.  
"Where are we?"Killian asked Eric. "Storybrooke" Ariel Said.


	3. Back 2 Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang returns to storybrooke and begins their new Lives.

"How in the bloody hell did we end up in storybrooke?" Killian asked. "I think the current sent us in this direction." Eric said.  
"You've Been here before haven't you?"Baelfire asked killian.  
"Yes,i was here helping Cora try and get her daughter back." Killian said. "but she realized,that Regina was happy."  
"You See awhile back,i met The Savior." Killian said smiling." her and the queen had fallen in love."  
"You were helping her and her mother get back to her and the queen's son." Baelfire smiled.  
"You try to tell anyone i'm a good man,I'll deny it." Killian said. baelfire rolled his eyes.  
"Your a good man,Killian Jones." Baelfire said. "Whether you want to admit it or not." Baelfire kissed his Husband on the cheek.  
"That's Captain Jones,Love." Killian said. they walked off the ship and on to the dock walking into town.  
" where does my papa and belle live?" Baelfire asked Killian. "I'm Sure Swan Knows." Killian said."She's The sheriff."  
"Well,Ariel."Baelfire said. "Eric, Shall we?" the four of them walked through the town and were greeted by some,ignored by others.  
they made to the staton when eric spoke up. "Do you guys need us in there?" Eric asked. Killian looked at baelfire for confirmation.  
"No,go make a life for yourself." Baelfire said. "We would like to see you guys at granny's later though."  
"it's a date." Ariel said smiling at her best friend. the four friends parted ways. Ariel and Eric off to explore Storybrooke,Baelfire and killian to the station.  
they walked into the station when they ran into red. "Welcome to storybrooke." She said."Hey,your the pirate that helped get snow and emma home."  
"That's me, the big bloody hero." Killian said smiling."is Swan here?" Red Laughed and nodded. "Who is this?"red Asked. "I'm Baelfire." he said.  
"Rumple's Son." She gasped."He's Been looking for you." Baelfire nodded. "I Know."Baelfire said. "I've come home as they say."  
emma walked out of her office and into the front. "Hook,when did you get back?" emma asked him.  
"I Was looking for my husband."Killian said. baelfire waved at emma."That's me."  
"Where was he?" Emma asked. "I Was Kidnapped by Blackbeard." Baelfire said.  
"Wait your baelfire,right?" Emma Asked Him. "Yes,I Am." Baelfire said. "Your Father has been Looking for you for forever." emma said.  
"Well,i'm here now." baelfire said. "well lets go." emma said walking with Killian and baelfire out to the Sheriff car.  
they drove all the way into the neighborhood. the car came up onto Rumple's property.  
they got out and walked up to the door. emma Knocked. "Emma."Belle said Smiling. "Someone to see you and mr.gold." emma Said.  
"Hi Belle." baelfire said. "Bae,Sweetie." Belle Grabbed him into a hug." we were worried."  
"I'm Sorry." Baelfire said. "Belle,what is Going on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked coming into the room. He Stopped once he seen bae.  
"Hi Papa." Baelfire Greeted his father. Rumple tried to stay strong. He Pulled his son in for a hug.  
"My Son,i tried to find you." rumple said."How are you here?"  
"This is the man who saved me." Baelfire said pulling killian over toward him and his father."Countless times."  
"I Love him,Papa." Baelfire said. Bae held up his hand. "what's that?" rumple asked.  
"My Wedding Ring." Baelfire said smiling brightly. "Your married."rumple said  
" Rumpelstiltskin,i love your son." Killian said." I Would die for him,i almost did a few times."  
"Would you now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "Papa." Baelfire warned. "I'm not gonna do anything to your hubby."Rumpelstiltskin said. "in fact,you two should come back for dinner."  
"Papa." Baelfire warned again. "I'm serious,son." Rumpelstiltskin promised. "A Nice Family dinner,just the four of us."  
"well,i have to be going." emma said."I have to pick up Henry from school."  
"well they can walk back here or they can bring the truck i put in the driveway." Rumple said.  
"Well we'll see you later,papa." baelfire said. Killian,baelfire,and emma walked out of the house and got back in the sheriff car.  
"so where did you go?"Emma asked Killian. "I First went to london,i heard that he might be there." Killian started off.  
"But then I Went to the only place i knew he'd be." Killian said."Cause i was there too." emma looked at Killian. "Where was that?" She asked.  
"Neverland,we fell in love there." Killian said smiling. "It's our true home." "Neverland?" Emma Asked. "as In Actual Neverland."  
"Love,your daughter Of Snow white and Prince Charming."Killian said."None of this should be that Surprising."  
"I Guess your right." Emma said. "He's been quiet the whole way there."  
killian looked in the back and bae was asleep. "well,here we are home sweet home." emma said.  
Baelfire woke up."are we there already?" He asked. "Yes,We are." Killian said.  
Their House was right on the beach. "it's a 2 story house." Emma said."and there is the truck your dad was talking about."  
Bae got out the car and looked out toward the ocean. "You may have to get the jolly roger and steer it over here." baelfire said.  
"Thank you,swan." Killian said. "your welcome,i gotta go." Emma said as Her Phone rang. "yes?" She answered. "I'm On My Way,Kid."  
"Gotta go pick up my son and then on home to the misses." Emma said."Welcome to storybrooke."  
She threw killian the keys and he caught em." Killian turned to baelfire. "ready?" He asked baelfire. Bae shook his head yes.  
Killian unlocked the door and walked in,Baelfire following behind. "This House is gorgeous."Baelfire said smiling. "I guess papa wasn't playing around."  
"So What should we do first?" Killlian asked." Take a bath and take a nap." Bae said. "Ok,we do have dinner with your mother and father."  
They went up the stairs and went to their bedroom. Baelfire started getting undress, Killian licked his lips. "No,not gonna happen." Baelfire said.  
"Why not?" Killian asked. "I'm too tired and your going up the road to see if you can get a job." Baelfire said.  
Baelfire went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. Killian got undressed and then took off his hook setting it on the bedside.  
he came into the bathroom and was met with the sight of bae lying in the tub. "No." baelfire said smiling. "What Were taking a bath." Killian said.  
killian got in and bae sat against him. Killian took the towel and started washing baelfire with it.  
"what is this scent?" Killian asked. "it's Called Tundra." baelfire said.  
Killian slid the towel down Baelfire's chest and grabbed his penis." Killian." baelfire warned.  
"what?" Killian asked."I'm not doing anything." He grinned."Just washing you up."  
baelfire turned over and took the 2nd towel and started washing killian's chest.  
"You Know we should take baths from now on." Killian said as he guided bae's hand down to his penis.  
baelfire grabbed killian's hand with the towel and put it on his back, Killian started washing baelfire's back.  
killian then slid the towel between baelfire's buttcheeks eliciting a moan from the younger man.  
Baelfire then repeated the same motion on Killian who started kissing baelfire on his neck.  
Killian switched their positions and Baelfire was on his back. "You got soap in your hair,just washing it out." killian said.  
He Brushed his fingers through baelfire's curls. "time to get out." baelfire whispered. killian pulled the stopper out and then got out of the tub.  
He extended his hand to his husband who took it. killian wrapped his towel around him and picked bae up by his legs. walking into the bedroom.  
He laid baelfire on the bed. walked to the dresser and pulled open the first drawer. threw some briefs at bae who put them on.  
Pulled out a Black shirt with a blue horse on and walked over to hand it to bae. Bae got dressed and laid down.  
"I'll be awhile go to sleep." killian said. Killian put on some on some boxers he found and slid on some sweatpants.  
then put on the boots sitting at the foot of the bed. "These are actually more comfortable then the ones i had previously." He said.  
he then went back to the dresser, close the first drawer and opened the second.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Killian said as he took out a shirt. Bae sat up "what is it?" He asked.  
"Your Father." Killian said as he Threw bae the shirt. Baelfire held it up. The Shirt was Gray and Said Navy in Big Black Bold letters.  
"How did the bastard know?" Killian asked. "I don't know,killi." Baelfire said as he handed the shirt to Killian.  
Killian put the shirt on and then went to the closet. pulling out a Leather jacket and putting it on.  
Bae sat up on the bed and motioned for killian to come to him. "You think we could have a life here?" Baelfire asked him as he gave killian his hook.  
"Yes bae,I Do." Killian said as he put on his hook."Off to see if i can get a job as a fisherman."  
Baelfire wrapped his arms around killian and pecked him on the lips. "I Love you,Killi." Baelfire said. "I Love you too,Bae." Killian said letting baelfire go and walking out of the room. he walked down the stairs and looked around,this is his home. their home. he picked up the keys off the coffee table and went out onto the porch. Killian locked the house and walked down the steps getting into the truck and drove down to the docks.


	4. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Baelfire have Dinner with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

as Killian walked up to the warehouse his phone went off,the song you can fly playing in his pocket.  
he shook his head as he took his phone out of his pocket pressed talk and continued walking up the dock.  
"Very funny changing my phone to that song,swan." Killian said to the blonde.  
"I thought it was Hilarious." She said. "What is baelfire doing?" She asked. "He's Taking a nap,while i'm applying for this job." Killian said.  
"Ohkay."emma said."Well,when he wakes up,let him know that Belle wants him to work with her at the Library."  
"Will do."Killian said."Thank you,Emma." "Your welcome." Emma said. "Bye." she hung up. Killian hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.  
killian got to the warehouse where he was greeted by Langston. "Hello, how can i help you?" he said to killian.  
"I was hoping i could apply for a job."Killian said. "As A Fisherman?" Langston asked. "Yes,as a fisherman." Killian said.  
"Well,you start tomorrow." Langston said. "What?" Killian said. "You start tomorrow." He said again.  
"Thank you so much." Killian said. Killian walked down the dock and took out his phone.  
he Went through his contacts and dialed the person he wanted to talk to the most. "Hey Beautiful,I Got the Job" Killian said into the phone.  
"That's Great,Honey." Baelfire said." I'm ready to go." "On My way." Killian said getting into the truck and driving off.  
Killian arrived at the house and Bae stepped out locking the door and slipped the key in his pocket.  
Baelfire got into the truck and they drove off to rumple's. Once there,Belle answered the door. "hey you,two." She said bringing them into the dining room.  
"Just gonna check on Dinner." Belle said walking out of the dining room. "We should probably Sit down." Baelfire said to his husband.  
Killian pulled out Bae's Chair and once baelfire sat down he pushed it in. He then sat down next to him.  
Belle came out with a Dish and sat it down on the table. Killian got up and Started portioning out food for everyone.  
"Rumple came into the dining room and stood in the doorway for a second. he never thought he'd See his son again,and yet here he is.  
he's happy,Healthy, From the looks of things the pirate is Treating him right. Rumple Cleared his throat.  
"So,Your here." Rumple said as he sat down. " Who dished out the food?" He asked. "Killian did." Belle said smiling.  
"Just Trying to do my part,Mr.Gold." Killian said. "Thank you." Rumpelstiltskin said. "For What?" Killian asked.  
"for Taking care of my son,For loving him."Rumpelstiltskin said. "You were there for him at time,when i could not be."  
"I Love Baelfire,I Would rather see my own end then to see his." Killian Said to rumple.  
"Belle, this Food Is Delicious."Baelfire said."What is this?" she blushed. "thank you,Bae." Belle said proudly. "It's A Chicken Noodle Casserole."  
"It's really good." Killian said. Belle looked at baelfire. "I'll give you the recipe later." She said.  
"Thank you." Baelfire said smiling. "So Son,what were you doing before you got here?" rumple asked.  
"Umm,I sorta Kinda may have possibly been kidnapped by Blackbeard." Baelfire admitted. "What?" rumple yelled looking at killian.  
"But Killian Rescued me and This Mermaid named Aquanetta." Baelfire said grabbing killian's hand with his free one.  
"He Did not stop searching until he found me." Baelfire Said looking at killian."This Man Loves me,papa."  
"I'm sorry bae and I'm sorry killian."Rumpelstiltskin said.  
belle got up and took her and rumples plates with her,Baelfire followed with him and Killian's plates.  
"Thank you,bae." Belle said. "For what?" Bae asked her. "For accepting your father's invitation." Belle said.  
"Whatever happened is in the past,where i left it."Baelfire said."I Wanted papa to see how happy i was and that I found that Happiness."  
"And I'm Happy for you baelfire,Killian seems like a wonderful man." Belle said smiling. "Even Though he's A Pirate?" Baelfire asked her.  
"Him being a pirate,is the least of our worries." Belle said."It doesn't define him."  
"I'm glad you see it that way." Baelfire said feeling calm. "Your Father will come around,Baelfire." Belle said smiling.  
belle sat a piece of paper down on the counter next to a container filled with the casserole. "There is the recipe." Belle said.  
belle hugged baelfire and handed him the container with the recipe sitting on top.  
"Thank you." he said Smiling. "Your welcome." Belle said as they walked back into the dining room.  
"Killi,you ready to go?"Baelfire asked. "Yes i am." Killian said getting up from the table.  
"Oh Bae,you start tomorrow." Belle said. "I Start where?" baelfire asked. "We'll be working together at the library." Belle said.  
"Ok." Baelfire went up to rumple and hugged him. "Bye Papa." Baelfire said as he and Killian left House.  
They got into the truck and made their way home. "Is This?" Killian asked loking at bae and pointing to the container sitting on killian's lap.  
"Yes and she gave me the recipe so i could make for you." Baelfire said. Killian looked forward once they drove up onto the grass leading to the front of the house.  
"Is that?" Killian started off. regina,Emma, and Henry were waiting on the porch. "Hook,i had no idea you were back in town." Regina said holding a pie.  
"You must be baelfire." Regina said turning towards him as he and killian walked up on the porch.  
"Your the Queen." baelfire said. "And your the Son of the dark one." Regina responded."I suppose we all have our titles."  
Regina Handed Baelfire the Pie. "Would you three like to come in?"Baelfire asked looking mostly at regina. "We Just got back from having dinner with my father and belle."  
Baelfire put the key in and turned the lock. "No,it's nearly sunset." Regina said."Henry has school in the morning."  
Baelfire turned around and walked down the steps."I didn't mean to Offend,milady." he said sorrowfully.  
"It's not that." She said. "You didn't call me the Evil Queen,just the Queen." emma and henry walked down the steps and joined regina near the sheriff car.  
"Enjoy your stay,Baelfire." Regina said as emma and henry got in the car."welcome to Storybrooke." she got in the car and emma drove off.  
bae started walking up the steps and went inside. "You ok,Love?" Killian asked bae. "I'm good,just tired."Bae said."Did you put the food up?"  
"yes i did."Killian said. "Good i'm tired,let's head to bed." baelfire said. Killian locked the front door and baelfire grabbed him by the hand pulling him upstairs.


End file.
